


600 Miles

by tricksterity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has left for university, one that happens to be over a five hour drive away from Beacon Hills. It's pretty awesome, apart from the fact that he is missing the pack like crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	600 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had in class. This is just pure, pure fluff.

Stiles loved University. He'd been there for four months, majoring in Mythology and Folklore – a degree that he was sure he'd be able to pass; not to mention it would be very helpful in pack activity. His university, however, was a five-hour drive away from Beacon Hills, and no matter how many times the pack called him or video chatted with him, he still missed them terribly. He missed the 'puppy piles' they'd get into (usually instigated by Stiles jumping on top of Derek with a war cry), he missed the movie nights they'd all have, curled together on the couch. He missed waking up and cooking breakfast for the pups while they went off to train with Allison and Lydia (the latter of which was becoming scary good with a crossbow). He missed curling up with Derek at night, he missed his dad, he missed going to school and playing lacrosse and Coach's inspirational speeches and he even missed Mr Harris… no wait; that was definitely taking it too far. But it was safe to say that Stiles missed nearly everything about Beacon Hills. He never realized how much he loved his hometown until he actually left, but the thrill of being on his own at a big university was just too exciting. Most of the pack was staying in Beacon Hills, Lydia was doing a mathematics and astrophysics degree by correspondence and Jackson and Danny were helping Coach to train the new Beacon Hills lacrosse team.

But all was not lost – Stiles had miraculously made some new friends on his first day at the university, including his roommate Ben; apparently mythology students were a weird bunch anyway, and Stiles was immediately accepted into the fold even with his hyperactivity, ADHD and his natural ability to cause chaos wherever he went. He sat next to a girl named Ashley, who had bright blonde hair and an even brighter smile, a guy named Chris who had skin as dark as Boyd's, and Rob, who was the only openly transgender student at the school. Stiles had naturally taken to defending Rob quickly, not knowing how much hate that he usually got – at Beacon Hills, everyone was accepting of Danny, especially Jackson. Stiles never realized that living in such a small town kept everyone so connected and open with each other, and now that he was in such a large city, it completely blew his mind at how much hate there was going on – some of the girls were worse than Lydia before she'd joined the pack! However, Stiles found it easier to just ignore them, or completely avoid them. Stiles liked his new friends, they accepted him easily and he could ask them questions about supernatural creatures and not thought to be weird, like the number of times he'd tried to ask the Beacon Hills librarian Mrs Sweeney where the books on Cthulhu were.

Stiles, Ashley, Chris and Rob were usually joined by Ben and his sister Mikayla at lunch, where they sat on the stairs outside the English block and would just chat about nothing in particular – the papers they were doing, how their assignments were, their home life, hobbies, sports… they were often very impressed with the stories Stiles told about his old lacrosse team. Stiles loved his life at the moment, but he could never quite get the pack out of his head, the way they all worked together and just felt so comfortable around each other… he hadn't felt that in four months, and even Derek's leather jacket that he'd given Stiles was just starting to smell like leather.

It had been four months and three days before Stiles got a surprise call in the morning from Derek, about ten minutes before he went to Norse Mythology 101, one of his favourite classes (aside from American Mythos, which included creepy things like the Slender Man… but that's a story for another time).

"Hey Der, I'm just about to go to class," Stiles said as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, attempting to do up his laces which were like spaghetti junction. "Is it an emergency? Did Scott set the toaster on fire again? …I still don't know how he managed to do that the first two times," Stiles mumbled thoughtfully. Derek laughed.

"Nothing like that, Stiles. I was just calling to say that I'm driving up to come and see you – you do remember, right?" Derek said, and Stiles froze halfway through tying his second shoe.

"…Yeaaaahhh…" Stiles drawled, and heard Derek do that weird snort-laugh-sigh thing only he managed to do. It usually came out when Stiles was being particularly dense, or flailing too much, or just being an idiot in general. So yeah, it happened a lot.

"I'll meet you after your last class," Derek said.

"That's at 2:30 – Asian Folklore and Beliefs," Stiles said, finally managing to tie the laces on his second shoe and did an obligatory fist-pump. Stiles was often seen wearing his cherry red Doc Martens, they'd been a goodbye present from Lydia and he promised to wear them as often as he could. "So you just head left from the parking lot towards the brick building, that's the English block, and we'll be sitting there. You can meet the other people in my class," Stiles said with a smile. He'd informed his friends that he had a boyfriend but they didn't know what he looked like, and always though that Stiles was exaggerating when he ranted on about how Derek looked like a Greek god – which he did, but he never said that to Derek's face.

"I'll see you there, Little Red," Derek said. Stiles could tell from the inflection of his voice that he'd been smiling.

"See-ya, Big Bad," Stiles said, before Derek hung up the phone. Stiles had originally called Derek 'Bad Wolf', but after seeing the first season of Doctor Who it freaked him out way too much, so it had changed to Big Bad. It wasn't his fault that his favourite hoodie was bright red, which was so incredibly ironic according to Lydia and Erica.

Stiles looked at his watch and swore – he had three minutes to get to his next class. He grabbed his back and gapped it down the hallway, swerving through the masses and occasionally nearly running into one of the janitorial staff to make it into his class on time. He hurled himself into the lecture theatre just as Professor O'Donnell walked in, and shook her head at him.

"Get in your seat, Stilinski, and not a word," she said with a stern smile. Stiles threw his favorite professor a grin and hurried up to where his friends were sitting. They all slapped him for being late, as per usual, and he hunkered down to do his work; but the entire time his mind was on Derek.

"Hey guys, Derek's coming by after our last class today to see me, so I thought you might all want to meet him," Stiles said as the quintet made their way to Asian Folklore. Ben looked at him with a shocked expression on his face that reminded Stiles of the one that Scott could do so well, and felt a little twinge in his gut.

"You mean he's actually going to be here? The infamous Derek Hale that we were all beginning to believe was imaginary? The Greek god himself will be here?" Ben mocked, and Stiles slapped him upside the head.

"Yes but for God's sake don't say any of that to him, he's already got a big enough ego as it is – all my years of hard work and compliments. I really shouldn't have rambled on about his physique," Stiles said with a slight blush. Derek had always had low self-esteem and hid behind his stoic, unsympathetic mask; Stiles had worked hard to ensure Derek that he was amazing physically, mentally and just in general – now Derek had an ego to rival Jackson's (although thankfully he wasn't as cocky as the Omega). "So seriously, just… don't tell him how much I go on about him, okay? I'll throw him back into a pool again, and this time he won't have me to hold his dead weight up for two hours," Stiles mumbled.

"That's such a lie," Ashley scoffed.

"Oh really?" Stiles challenged, facing the blonde. "Ask him! He was paralyzed in the water and I had to hold him up for over two hours while I was in my lacrosse gear to avoid getting killed, and don't ask why, you'd never believe me," Stiles mumbled.

In the human's opinion, the day couldn't go by any slower. He was checking his watch so much that his Folklore teacher thought that he had a nervous tick or Tourettes or something, and Chris teased him relentlessly about it. Every second seemed to drag by, so slowly that Stiles was sure that the universe had stopped and was about to start going backwards. Every minute was torture, and he tried to concentrate on what his professor was saying, but all he could think of was seeing Derek in person for the first time in four months, being able to wrap his arms around him and breathe in the Alpha's sent, to smile and press their lips together, to hear Derek's voice rumbling by his ear and to feel the werewolf card his fingers through his hair that thankfully wasn't a buzzcut anymore. He'd press himself into Derek an-

"Earth to Stiles! Its 2:20, aren't you meeting Derek in ten minutes?" Rob teased, and Stiles snapped his head up to look at the clock. It was indeed 2:20pm, and Stiles thanked his ability to daydream for getting him through the day.

"Yes! Yes it is oh my God you all have to come with me right now we are meeting Derek oh my God I haven't seen him in forever holy crap does he even remember my name what the hell," Stiles rambled, and Rob had to slap his hand over Stiles' mouth. Stiles narrowed his eyes and pushed his tongue out, licking Rob's palm. The boy screamed and glared at Stiles.

"That. Was. Disgusting," he said, turning his nose up.

"Oh come off it Rob, you liked it," Ashley teased with an eyebrow wiggle. The quintet hurried towards the English building and sat on the stairs, except for Stiles, who was excitedly pacing in front of the stairs, his fingers twitching to some odd beat in his head. He knew he should've taken his Adderall.

Time seemed like it was going so slowly, every time Stiles turned towards the direction of the carpark his eyes scanned the crowd but there was no sign of his leather-clad boyfriend, just more students milling abou-

"Woah, who is that?" Ashley said, standing up. Stiles whipped around and saw Derek coming through the crowd wearing a tight grey shirt, his normal jeans and boots, paired with his usual leather jacket (like an honest-to-god slo-mo movie moment). Stiles' face lit up, and then he saw more familiar forms parting through the crowd like Moseses (Moseses? Mosii? What was the plural of Moses anyway?), Boyd's dark skin, Erica's bouncing hair, Scott's tan skin with Allison next to him, Isaac and his bright smile, Lydia's glowing strawberry blonde hair, Jackson's cocky smirk and Danny's height – the whole pack had come to visit!

"Oh my god, he's brought the entire pack!" Stiles said to himself, frozen in the spot as the group of nine walked towards them, everyone turning and staring at the newcomers.

"STILES!" a familiar voice rang out, and Stiles soon had his best friend practically bowling him over, thick black hair in his face.

"Oh my God Scott what are you all doing here?" Stiles asked, pulling away and looking at his best friend as though it was his first time seeing him. Stiles hadn't realized how much he'd truly missed Scott until now, the longest time he'd ever been apart from the boy he'd known his entire life, and he fought to keep tears down. The next person to tackle him was Isaac, Stiles' favorite pup, and he could feel the wet tears drip onto his neck where Isaac was nuzzling in.

"Hey, pup, did'ya miss me?" Stiles asked, and when he pulled back, Isaac had the biggest, brightest grin he'd ever seen on the werewolf's face. Stiles couldn't help but smile back and ruffle Isaac's hair, like he always did.

"You could say that," Isaac said, his voice thick. Erica then approached Stiles and looked at him nonchalantly, a perfectly manicured hand resting on her hip.

"Stiles."  
"Erica."

There were a few seconds of silence as the two stared at each other, and then simultaneously broke out into grins and hugged each other tightly, Erica nearly breaking Stiles' bones with the force of the hug – literally.

"It's hard without you Stiles," Erica whispered under her breath, like she was ashamed to admit it, but Stiles knew what she meant.

"I missed you too, Erica, even if I did have to clean up your raw rabbits every full moon," he teased, and Erica jabbed him in the side. Boyd and Danny then gave Stiles bear hugs, followed by Allison who pecked him on the cheek with a bright, dimpled smile. Lydia launched herself at Stiles (or as well as she could in her heels), and Jackson just nodded at the human – he still wasn't one for public affection. The pack parted and Derek approached, a serious expression on his face except for his eyes that were smiling the equivalent of Isaac's world-brightening grin. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Stiles was hardly able to believe that Derek was in front of him, before he grabbed Derek and Derek grabbed him, and they pressed their lips together hard, the pack whooping and cheering around them. Derek's arms tightened around Stiles, and Stiles' hands gripped tightly into the back of Derek's jacket, and when they broke apart they were both breathing heavily.

"Holy fuck you would not believe how much I missed you I nearly died," Stiles breathed.

"If it helps, I nearly killed a civilian the first full moon you were away," Derek admitted, and Stiles laughed. The warm bodies of everyone else in the pack suddenly engulfed the two, and Stiles felt warm tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn't believe how much happiness he felt, how so completely at home he was, and he never wanted it to end; he wanted each second to stretch out like they had the entire day, he wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity. If Heaven was real, this was what it felt like, this was home and family and pack and Stiles never wanted to leave. Unfortunately, someone cleared their throat, and the group hug disbanded. Stiles wiped his eyes and turned to face his new university friends, who were staring gob-smacked at them.

"Anyone want to do introductions?" Rob managed to get out.

"Oh, right, sorry," Stiles mumbled. "This is Derek, my boyfriend. That's Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson and Danny. Guys, this is Ben, my roommate, and my classmates Rob, Chris and Ashley. They all thought that Derek was imaginary," Stiles said, and Erica burst into laughter.

"Oh believe me, sometimes I wish he was imaginary," she chuckled, and Derek sent a playful glare at her.

"I think we all do at least once in our lives," Boyd agreed, and Stiles smiled as Derek rolled his eyes. "Even you, Stiles," Boyd accused, and Stiles brought his hands up.

"Who, me? Couldn't be!" he said innocently. "…Except for the time in the pool, that was horrible, and personally I blame you Jackson," Stiles said with a glare. "TWO HOURS! I had to hold his dead weight up for two hours, so thanks a lot," Stiles teased, and Jackson bared his teeth but did nothing more.

"…Stiles, how the hell did you meet people like them?" Chris asked once he'd recovered his voice. He felt Derek tense up next to him, but Stiles just slid his arm around Derek's waist and smiled.

"Well actually it all started with a murder, involved some running, chains, guns, quite a bit of drinking and a lot of sexual tension," Stiles said.

"Seriously, the tension was unbelievable," Isaac muttered. "It still is," he said, and the pack burst into laughter.

Yes, Stiles might be 600 miles away from home, but wherever the pack was, he was happy; and that was good enough.


End file.
